The villains also celebrate Valentine's day
by Gothic Marquise
Summary: Mini fics de San Valentin dedicados a varios los villanos de Gotham City. Espero que os gusten n.n JokerXHarley; NigmaXjessica; NoraXVictor; JonathanXOC; JervisXAlice.


**Joker y Harley Quinn:**

Hoy era el día. Las celdas de Arkham no iban a impedirle a Harley celebrar su esperado día de San Valentín con su puddin, y para ella había preparado un plan con todo lujo de detalles para que todo fuera perfecto.

-He de decir que estoy impresionado, calabacita. -Le dijo el Joker a la rubia al contemplar la escena. La sala de pacificación de pacientes estaba decorada acorde con la fiesta, con pancartas y globos (quien sabrá como Harley los había conseguido) pero además tenían su propio público para animar la velada; los médicos y enfermeras como rehenes y a Batman colgando del techo, bien sujeto para evitar que se escapara.

-¿Te gusta amorcito? Lo he organizado yo todo para que fuera perfecto. Hasta he traído a Batman para que sea testigo de nuestra velada. -Explico la arlequín encendiendo las velas que habían sobre la mesa. El payaso se acercó por detrás y la tomó de la mano para ponerse a bailar con la sirenas de los coches de policía de fondo. Alguien había alertado de las autoridades, pero no les importaba, podría ser divertido.

-Nena, eres el arlequín que todo payaso necesita en su vida. -La alagó entre mientras le daba una vuelta y se escondía un cuchillo en un bolsillo.

**Victor y Nora Fries:**

La belleza de la mujer era notoria incluso estando congelada en aquella capsula que la mantenía con vida, y Victor sabía apreciarla mejor que nadie. Llevaba ya casi una década sin poder estar con su Nora como debería, pero hoy iba a ser distinto. Por fin, tras años de esfuerzo y malos momentos, había conseguido encontrar la cura que su esposa necesitaba. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Nora abriera los ojos.

_-¿Victor? _-Susurró Nora con una voz débil y cansada. Trato de levantarse a pesar del dolor de cabeza, pero una mano se lo impidió y le obligo a seguir tumbada.

-Debes descansar Nora -Le contesto Victor con tanta delicadeza como le era posible.

_-Lo has conseguido, me has salvado. _-Le dijo con una débil sonrisa. El tono alegre de la mujer hizo que, por primera vez en años, Fries sonriera.

-No, Nora, tu has sido la que me has salvado -Respondió dándole un beso en la frente. -Ahora descansa.

**Edward Nigma y Jessica Duchamp:**

Edward no podía sacarse la imagen de aquella preciosidad de su cabeza. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos brillantes, su perfecta figura... Necesitaba tenerla, pero ella se resistía. Edward le había regalado flores, bombones, diamantes... hasta le había pagado numerosas facturas. ¿Y como se lo había agradecido ella? ¡Devolviendole todo y rechazandole! Edward no podía explicarse esto, era algo que se le escapaba de las manos ¿Porque no podía conquistarla? ¿Porque no podía acceder a su corazón? Había cambiado por ella; había dejado su vida criminal y se había puesto a hacer actos caritativos que jamás pensaría que llegaría a hacer, pero Jessica seguía rechazándole una y otra vez... Hasta hoy.

Edward comprobó, frustrado y enfadado, que Jessica había rechazado su último regalo cuando lo un mensajero se lo trajo de vuelta a su casa. No podía creerselo, ni siquiera en San Valentín había conseguido ablandar el corazón de la mujer. ¿A que venía esta mala suerte?

El timbre de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Había dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada de nadie, pero aun así seguían acudiendo villanos a pedirle que se aliaran con el para algún ataque contra Batman o la ciudad, y a todos les había dicho que no. De mala gana se fue a la puerta, dispuesto a decirle a quien estuviera al otro lado que se largara, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su diosa.

-Hola -Saludó Jessica con algo de hostilidad.

-Hola -Respondió él sin salir de su asombro. No podía creérselo. ¡Jesscia estaba justo delante de el!

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o vamos a hablar en el marco de la puerta? -Pregunto con aquella dureza y valentía que tanto le gustaba a Edward. El se apartó y la dejo pasar con gesto caballeroso mientras intentaba arreglarse un

-Iré directa al asunto. Voy a darte una oportunidad. ¡Solo una! ¿Entendido? Y no te prometo nada. Considéralo un regalo de San Valentín. -Preguntó manteniendo la compostura, pero Edward no lo hizo. Sin perder ni un segundo, besó a la rubia de una forma apasionada.

**Jonathan y Luna:**

Jonathan Crane siempre había odiado este día, o mejor dicho, lo había temido. Desde su niñez, Jonathan había crecido sin amor y sin amigos, por lo que cada 14 de febrero suponía una cruel tortura para él y su soledad… hasta que Luna llegó a su vida.

La chica pelirroja había supuesto un gran cambio en la vida del criminal. No solo había encontrado una secuaz que le ayudaría con sus dementes planes, además había encontrado el amor de su vida; un amor que por fin le era correspondido.

Con cuidado, le acarició la mejilla, sedosa como el resto de su piel. Con cuidado para no despertarla, la besó dulcemente en los labios mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en la lisa melena roja de la chica. Era tan dulce que le parecía estar soñando el momento.

-Buenos días -Correspondió Jonathan devolviéndole la sonrisa. ¿Te he despertado? -Preguntó un poco preocupado. Luna negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarle, esta vez ejerciendo mas presión que la que había hecho el. Sus manos se entrelazaron por su pelo mientras Jonathan la tomaba por la cintura y se acomodaban.

-Tengo un regalo para ti -Le susurró Jonathan al oído. Se incorporó para llegar su esquina de la cama, y del suelo cogió una rosa tan roja como la sangre y se la dio a su amada.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, pelirroja. -Le dijo mientras le entregaba el obsequio. Luna miró la flor maravillada, pues era realmente preciosa.

-No tenías que haberte molestado -Dijo mientras la tomaba sin salir de su asombro. -Eres asombroso.

Jonathan se ruborizó un poco, pues a pesar de llevar ya años junto a Luna, este seguía poniéndose colorado cuando le alababa o piropeaba de cualquier forma… o cuando la veía desnuda.

-Tu eres la asombrosa. Has encontrado mi libro favorito y me has traído sujetos con los que experimentar ¿Como pudiste secuestrar a tanta gente y traerlos aquí sin que te viera Batman? -Preguntó con la sonrisa de un niño travieso. Los regalos que Luna le tenía preparado: El libro favorito de Jonathan cuando era pequeño y 7 civiles de Gotham con los que podría experimentar los efectos de su nuevo _gas del miedo_. Y menos mal que lo había hecho, pues necesitaba hacer sus experimentos ya.

-Has hecho trampa -Se quejó la chica, aunque no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -¿Listo para tu tercer regalo? -Preguntó con picardía. Jonathan asintió, deseoso de pasar el día con ella. Los presos podían esperar un día mas.

**Jervis y** **Alice:**

Jervis no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su Alicia. Se la imaginaba con su vestido azul a juego con sus ojos, su melena rubia recogida en tirabuzones bien elaborados y su feliz y dulce sonrisa. La echaba de menos, necesitaba verla, pero ella no querría verle... aun así iba a intentarlo, no podía lamentarse y no hacer nada. Se puso su mejor traje y su mejor sombrero, hasta se hizo con un gran ramo de flores para regalárselas.

-¿Jervis? -Dijo sorprendida Alice cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a su viejo amigo en la puerta. No sabía que hacer. Por una parte quería dejarlo pasar y estar con él, pero entonces recordaba que se había convertido en un criminal y le entraba el miedo.

Jervis le entregó el ramo de flores sin poder mencionar palabra. Nerviosa, Alice lo tomó y durante un instante no supo que hacer, pero finalmente se apartó y le dejo pasar.

-Billy no esta en casa, no te preocupes, estará fuera este fin de semana -Le dijo para tranquilizarlo, aunque después pensó que tal vez había sido una mala idea decirlo.

-Yo nunca te dejaría sola, y menos en esa ciudad. -Contestó él sin pensar, luego enrojeció.

-Jervis -Susurró ella con algo de ternura en su rostro.

-Lo siento si te molesta, pero es la verdad. -Dijo Jervis abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en su regazó, pues su altura no le permitía llegar a otro lado. -Te quiero Alice.

-Y yo a ti Jervis, y yo a ti -Le confesó la rubia devolviendole el abrazo. -Y yo también. -El pobre hombre había sufrido mucho, le haría feliz diciéndole lo que quería oír durante este día. Aunque tal vez no estuviera mintiendo del todo.


End file.
